


Breach

by CraftItIntoPieces



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Mild Blood, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, peter being a hero and saving the day like a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftItIntoPieces/pseuds/CraftItIntoPieces
Summary: '‘Is everyone good?’ Peter choked out. ‘Mr. Stark? You good'Of course. In classic Spider-man altruistic fashion, Peter was checking in on everyone else while experiencing what Tony assumed to be significant pain.‘Yeah kid, I’m good.’ Tony said incredulously. ‘Are you!?’Peter let out a strained breath‘Yeah, I’m good.’Liar'ORJust your classic Peter saves the Avengers, gets hurt, tries to hide it and Tony is having none of it fic.





	Breach

Tony longed to stretch through his sleep deprived haze. He’d been staring down at Natasha’s wrist holster, jaw slack, for who knows how long. His screw driver was poised and ready for tinkering but, for the life of him, he couldn’t remember what he had intended to revise with the agent’s gear. He yawned, disguising it with a frustrated sigh, and dragged his free hand lazily down his face.

‘Okay Pete,’ Tony directed to the kid who was pottering with his own gadgets across the lab. ‘You’re up.’

‘Struggling there Stark?’ challenged Natasha from where she sat on the counter behind Tony. Taking another sip from her mug of coffee, she failed to hide the satisfied smirk that adorned her lips.

‘Call it free education,’ Tony sighed as he handed over his screwdriver to his ever-eager ‘intern’. ‘Take a look at Nat’s wrist holsters,’ Tony instructed. ‘They’ve been short circuiting. Try and find out why.’

‘I’m on it,’ Peter replied, directing a two-finger salute in Tony’s direction. It took him no time at all to get stuck into his new project and Tony was grateful to have the kid and his brain around to pick up the slack on days like these: days where Tony was running on empty.

         It had become somewhat of a tradition for the Avengers to gather at Stark Tower every few months for some routine gadget modifications. On this occasion Black Widow, the Hulk, Hawkeye and Spider-man had all joined Tony in his lab to update their equipment and each other on their lives. If Tony was honest, he adored having the lab bustling with his family. It wasn’t long ago that he would never dream of relying on someone other than himself but, after a certain spider-kid had not-so-stealthily infiltrated his life, Tony found himself most at home around this odd-ball group of heroes. He had to admit though, he preferred it a lot more when he hadn’t been awake for 56 hours.

‘Replaced by a younger model already, Tony?’ Clint shook his head in mock disappointment. ‘For shame.’

       Tony raised his eyebrows as he sat next to Bruce who was tapping away at one of the multiple screens that lined the perimeter of the lab.

‘Yeah, we’re still waiting on your replacement, Clint.’ Peter replied without so much as glancing up from his work. ‘But how do you improve a superpower like _accuracy_?’

    Tony, despite his weary expression, seemed to beam with pride as he choked on laughter. All Clint could do was role his eyes and wait for Peter to flash him a toothy grin, proving that he meant no harm. He should have known not to insult Iron Man in front of his number one cheerleader. Natasha hopped down from the counter and patted Peter on the shoulder. Tony found himself wondering when his kid had become _their_ kid.

‘The hell!?’ Bruce suddenly announced.  His computer had started to buzz with bubbling electricity. The screen suddenly glared with a bright, white light before going completely black and shutting off.

‘Do we need to replace your equipment as well, Stark?’ Clint laughed.

       Tony didn’t pay him any mind. Instead he furrowed his brow and turned towards Bruce:

‘That…shouldn’t have happened.’

       Suddenly, the entire lab started to buzz with the same surge of energy. One after the other every screen, piece of equipment and light fixture that depended on electricity blew, leaving the team in complete darkness. Before he could process what was happening, Tony instinctively moved himself closer to where Peter had been.

‘The Stark Tower complex’s computer network must be suffering a breach,’ Tony stated, far too calmly for Bruce’s liking.

‘What does that mean?’ Natasha asked, voice level as always.

‘It means our defences are down.’

       Without warning, a red light started to glow in the middle of the room: Dum-E suddenly came back online. The hair on the back of Peters neck stood on end, but before he had time to shout out a warning, the robot started going haywire. It began charging and thrashing around, causing utter destruction to its surroundings. In the darkness the team sprawled across the lab, attempting to dodge the 700lb metal robot. However, unlike the heroes who couldn’t see what they were doing, Dum-E’s infrared programming gave it the advantage. It charged at Natasha who barely managed to jump out of the way.

‘Tony, shut it off!’ Bruce yelled from the back corner of the lab, trying as hard as he could not to turn green. Tony reached out his hand, waiting for his Iron Man suit to charge through the lab doors and attach itself to him. He cursed when he realised that the network breach had affected his suits and that he was going to have to handle this as Tony Stark instead. Following the sound of glass breaking, he managed to pinpoint his malfunctioning robots’ location. He lunged at the back of the machine with a spanner he’d scavenged from the floor and attempted to hit at the metal cover of its circuit board. Suddenly, a blast of orange light came shooting out of the front of Dum-E, followed by a sharp hiss from whoever had been in its line of fire.

‘Pete!’ Tony yelled. Before he could jump from behind the robot to reach his kid, Dum-E swung at him causing him to collide with his desk several metres behind him. Tony took a few seconds to find his bearings. He groaned and rubbed the small of his back where he’d experienced the point of impact. When he finally remembered the immediacy of the danger they were all in, he looked up to see Peter illuminated by sparks and flames at the back of Dum-E. Peter had torn the metal cover of the circuit board off the robot with his hands and was currently trying to remove the correct wires and cogs in an attempt to shut the robot down. Tony could see Peters face scrunched up in pain as he fought against the heat and instinct to retract his hands from the burning sensation. With one last groan and summoning of strength from Peter, he managed to pull at the right wire to reset the machine.

       Dum-E made a powering down noise and the team were left in darkness once again. Everyone, except Tony seemed to let out a sigh of relief.

‘Is everyone good?’ Peter choked out. ‘Mr. Stark? You good?’

       _Of course_. In classic Spider-man altruistic fashion, Peter was checking in on everyone else while experiencing what Tony assumed to be significant pain.

‘Yeah kid, I’m good.’ Tony said incredulously. ‘Are you!?’

       Peter let out a strained breath

‘Yeah, I’m good.’

_Liar_

       Suddenly the electricity came back on and the Lab was illuminated. The destruction was evident, but Tony didn’t waste time looking at the tech that he’s lost. His eyes, instead, made a beeline for Peter. Peters brow was still scrunched together, his hands were tight fists and he appeared to be bleeding from his shoulder where Dum-E’s laser had shot him. Tony started walking towards him but Peter was already on the move, extending an arm out to Clint who was on his back on the ground.

‘The electricity is back on,’ Bruce sighed in relief, ‘That means the breach has been sorted right?’

‘Yeah. Yeah I think so.’ Tony spoke softly, still not taking his eyes off Peter.

‘We need to check the suits, Mr. Stark.’ Peter sounded panicked, finally making eye-contact with Tony. ‘If they managed to hack into Dum-E, they could have stolen your suits, right?’

_This kid._

‘Yeah, you’re right. Bruce go down with Natasha and check on the suits. Make sure they’re all there. Clint, find anyone with a clipboard and make sure that the network breach has been fixed. Try and find out who did this.’

       Without hesitation, the team split up and started working on their assigned tasks leaving just Tony and Peter in the lab.

‘Does that leave us on clean up duty?’ Peter joked, scanning the remnants of the lab.

‘How’s that shoulder?’ Tony asked, voice heavy with concern.

‘Oh, fine!’ Peter flapped awkwardly. ‘It will be anyway. By tomorrow there will just be scarring and the day after that, it’ll be like it never happened.’

‘How does that help you now though, Pete.’ Tony sighed at how easily the kid dismissed his own injuries. On the floor, he spotted the first-aid drawer that had been pulled out from the cabinet during Dum-E’s occupation: a must have in a lab filled with geniuses who don’t value their own welfare. Tony bent down and picked up the roll of bandages.

‘I’m manifesting positive thinking, Mr. Stark.’

       Tony noticed how Peters voice trembled slightly. He went to hand peter the bandages but when Peter reached out his hand, Tony grabbed his wrist and gasped in horror.

‘Holy shit, Pete!’

       The palms of Peters hands where red and coated in angry blisters. The tips of his finger were crusting and bleeding. It looked like agony.

‘Mr. Stark, I’m okay.’

‘Don’t say that.’

        Before Peter could work out if Tony was angry or disappointed, he was being guided/pushed through the lab to the elevator. They stood in awkward silence, Tony behind Peter with his hand on the kid’s good shoulder as they made their way down to the living quarters. Tony gently guided Peter to the couch, handling him as if he were made of fine china and could shatter at any moment. Once he thought Peter was comfortable, Tony ran to the freezer behind them, grabbing a basin from the sink and placing it under the ice machine. Once the basin was full, Tony brought it to Peter and instructed him to put his hands in. Peter immediately let out a sigh of relief.

‘Th-thanks Mr. Stark.’

       Tony didn’t know how long he’s been holding his breath for, but he finally released it, allowing his shoulders to drop and his body to relax.

‘Mr. Stark?’

‘…’

‘Tony?’

       Tony hadn’t realised that his eyes were beginning to brim with tears. He quickly shook his head, forcing the tears to retreat, and looked at his kid who wore an expression of unapologetic concern.

‘If you get hurt like that, Peter, you have to tell me straight away,’ Tony started, trying with all his might to keep his voice steady. ‘I don’t know what I’d do if…if something happened.’

       Peter’s brow finally relaxed, and his concerned expression was replaced with a soft smile.

‘I will Mr. Stark. Sorry.’

       Tony’s phone began to ring and when he noticed the caller I.D was one Bruce Banner, he immediately answered.

‘All the suits are accounted for, Tony. Whoever planned this, I don’t think they really knew what they were doing. Apart from a few thousand dollars of tech down the drain, you’ve pretty much escaped unscathed.’

       Tony glanced down at Peter and placed his hand on the back of his kid’s head.

_Not totally unscathed_.

‘Thanks Bruce. You mind coming to the living quarters and taking a look at Peter for me. He’s got some pretty gnarly burns.’

‘I’m on my way.’

       Tony hung up the phone and fiddled with one of peters curls between his fingers.

‘You good, kid?’

       Peter gazed up at his mentor and nudged him softly in the side with his elbow.

‘Yeah,’ he finally sighed, ‘I’m good.’


End file.
